


Festeggiamenti privati

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Uhm...» Thrall esitò leggermente, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio per aver chiesto così tanti alcolici «Volevo festeggiare per la sconfitta di Kel’thuzad, in verità...».«E volevi farlo tutto da solo?!» Rehgar lo guardò con espressione sorpresa, per niente mascherata dalla testa di lupo che indossava sempre a coprire il capo «Perché non sei fuori a festeggiare con gli altri?».A dispetto dei modi rudi e del suo essere un gran ficcanaso, Thrall aveva deciso di farne uno dei suoi consiglieri proprio per la sua schiettezza nel parlare - anche quando talvolta mancava di rispetto alla sua autorità.«Non vorrei togliere la gloria agli avventurieri» esclamò rapidamente.





	Festeggiamenti privati

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Drunk sex_ per il [P0rn Fest #11](http://www.landedifandom.net/pf11/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata alla fine di Vanilla!WoW.  
>  **Wordcount:** 3553 (FiumiDiParole)

La notizia della sconfitta di Kel’thuzad a Naxxramas da parte di un manipolo di coraggiosi avventurieri era giunta a Orgrimmar da poche ore, ma le voci dell’impresa erano già sulla bocca di tutti. I fieri membri dell’Orda erano tutti in strada a festeggiare la disfatta di uno dei più temibili nemici di Azeroth.  
La buona nuova aveva ovviamente già raggiunto anche le orecchie del Capoguerra Thrall, il quale aveva concesso ai cittadini di Orgrimmar di festeggiare la vittoria nella maniera che preferivano. Era giusto celebrare un evento così grande, che avrebbe sicuramente reso più sicuri e orgogliosi i membri dell’Orda. Nonostante ciò, anche se l’occasione era importante, lui non aveva intenzione di unirsi ai festeggiamenti pubblici: non se la sentiva di andare per strada e attirare su di sé le attenzioni di tutti quanti in virtù del suo ruolo. Desiderava piuttosto che fossero i coraggiosi avventurieri i protagonisti della festa e che a loro andassero tutte le attenzioni del caso. Per questo Thrall si era ritirato presto nelle sue stanze e aveva chiesto che gli venissero portate alcune bottiglie di liquore per poter festeggiare privatamente. In realtà più che “alcune” ne aveva chieste “parecchie”: anche se non era il tipo che cedeva facilmente alle tentazioni, quella sera voleva celebrare la sconfitta di Kel’thuzad come si doveva e voleva risparmiarsi la fatica e l’imbarazzo di dover uscire dalla sua camera ubriaco per chiedere altro da bere.  
Il Capoguerra attese che gli venisse portato ciò che aveva richiesto prima di togliere alcuni pezzi dell’armatura nera di Orgrim Doomhammer. Rimosse le placche rettangolari sulle spalle, i guanti e le protezioni per le ginocchia. Più leggero e agile nei movimenti, andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto, vicino al quale aveva sistemato un tavolinetto in legno intagliato rozzamente su cui erano poi state appoggiate numerose bottiglie dalle forme più disparate. Non bastando lo spazio offerto dal mobile, buona parte delle bottiglie era stata collocata anche d’intorno ad esso.  
L’aroma intenso del liquore aleggiava nell’aria, tanto che Thrall riusciva a sentirlo nonostante le bottiglie fossero tutte ancora sigillate. Era piacevole potersi concedere un lusso simile una volta ogni tanto, specialmente visto che in passato non aveva mai potuto nemmeno assaporare del cibo decente.  
Si allungò a prendere una bottiglia a caso e la stappò con un rumore secco ed echeggiante, quindi la sollevò e la agitò come per brindare con un compagno invisibile. Un sorrisetto soddisfatto gli si allargò in viso mentre esclamava: «Alla sconfitta dell’ennesimo nemico dell’Orda!».  
Fece per tracannare il primo sorso quando sentì bussare molto poco delicatamente sulla porta della sua camera. Pareva quasi una voluta aggressione ai danni dello spesso battente in legno che divideva il suo spazio privato dal resto.  
Thrall abbassò la bottiglia e fissò la porta aggrottando le folte sopracciglia: nessuna delle sue guardie e di coloro che solitamente andavano a “disturbarlo” era così violento nel richiamare la sua attenzione.  
«Chi è?» domandò a voce alta, alzandosi per andare ad aprire la porta. Sicuramente se bussavano così forte e lo cercavano in quel momento di festa significava che c’erano delle questioni urgenti da sottoporre alla sua attenzione.  
Aprì leggermente il battente e si sporse per guardare nella feritoia quando sentì dall’altro lato arrivargli una spinta poderosa e del tutto inattesa che mandò lo spigolo della porta a sbattere violentemente contro la sua faccia.  
Thrall arretrò di scatto di alcuni passi, proteggendosi con la mano libera la faccia dolorante, specialmente il naso, che aveva assorbito praticamente tutto l’impatto. Lanciò colorite imprecazioni in orchesco sentendo il sapore del sangue in bocca.  
Nel vano della porta - ora completamente aperta - comparve la massiccia e familiare figura di un Orco in età avanzata a torso nudo con indosso una specie di gonna lunga. Sulle ampie spalle curve portava un inconfondibile paio di guardaspalle raffiguranti teste di lupo.  
«Thrall!» esclamò la roca e virile voce dell’Orco.  
L’interpellato cacciò un verso di dolore ed esclamò: «Per gli Antenati, Rehgar! Che cosa stavi cercando di fare? Spaccarmi la testa?!».  
Rehgar Earthfury, l’ultima persona che il Capoguerra si sarebbe aspettato di vedersi comparire di fronte in quel preciso momento, scrollò leggermente le spalle e si giustificò con un banale: «Ho seguito quei Peoni che sono venuti a portarti tutte quelle bottiglie di liquori... che vorresti fare con tutta questa roba da solo?».  
Il naso di Thrall stava smettendo di sanguinare, per fortuna, anche se continuava a dolergli. In fin dei conti, Rehgar non sapeva cosa fosse la delicatezza e doveva ringraziare gli Antenati per essere riuscito ad uscirne senza rompersi il naso.  
«Uhm...» Thrall esitò leggermente, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio per aver chiesto così tanti alcolici «Volevo festeggiare per la sconfitta di Kel’thuzad, in verità...».  
«E volevi farlo tutto da solo?!» Rehgar lo guardò con espressione sorpresa, per niente mascherata dalla testa di lupo che indossava sempre a coprire il capo «Perché non sei fuori a festeggiare con gli altri?».  
A dispetto dei modi rudi e del suo essere un gran ficcanaso, Thrall aveva deciso di farne uno dei suoi consiglieri proprio per la sua schiettezza nel parlare - anche quando talvolta mancava di rispetto alla sua autorità.  
«Non vorrei togliere la gloria agli avventurieri» esclamò rapidamente.  
Rehgar gli batté una pacca sulla spalla talmente forte che Thrall sobbalzò.  
«Lo sai che non sei credibile quando menti?» fece Earthfury, incalzandolo con un’occhiata eloquente.  
Era incredibile come quell’ex schiavo-gladiatore, più anziano di lui e molto meno “istruito”, pur conoscendolo da poco tempo fosse in grado di smascherare le sue bugie con tanta facilità. In fin dei conti avevano trascorso insieme solo il tempo necessario a far sì che apprendesse la via dello sciamanesimo e riuscisse ad entrare in comunione con gli elementi. Thrall era orgoglioso dei risultati che Rehgar aveva raggiunto nonostante l’età avanzata per lui costituisse un po’ un ostacolo nell’aprire la mente alla comprensione di qualcosa di così profondo come lo sciamanesimo.  
Le guance del Capoguerra divennero più scure per l’imbarazzo mentre a mezza voce replicava: «Va bene… la verità è che volevo evitare di farmi vedere ubriaco in pubblico».  
La sua risposta suscitò una sonora risata nel suo interlocutore.  
«Pensi che siccome sei il Capoguerra non puoi ubriacarti come le persone normali?» Rehgar rise di nuovo.  
«Penso che sia sconveniente» ammise l’altro.  
Earthfury sospirò e gli rivolse un’occhiata che Thrall non seppe interpretare.  
«D’accordo, se non vuoi farlo allora rimaniamo qui» si limitò a dire l’ospite a sorpresa.  
«Ehm… rimaniamo?» ripeté il padrone della camera, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria confusa.  
Rehgar gli sottrasse la bottiglia dalla mano - ormai del tutto dimenticata - senza tante cerimonie e ne bevve un lungo sorso.  
«Certo! Che festa sarebbe se sei tutto solo?» esclamò, staccandosi dalla bottiglia e porgendola di nuovo a Thrall, il quale educatamente la rifiutò con un gesto della mano.  
«Ehm… va bene» rispose quest’ultimo «Uhm… grazie».  
In fin dei conti non c’era niente di male a stare un po’ in compagnia, anche se non l’aveva preventivato. Sicuramente era meglio stare con Rehgar piuttosto che con Eitrigg o con qualcun altro che fosse ancora meno incline di lui alle feste e ai vizi.  
Il Capoguerra stappò un’altra bottiglia e stavolta ci fu un vero brindisi con una seconda persona; dopodiché ne bevve a malapena un sorso, mentre il suo compagno svuotò in un solo colpo metà della sua bottiglia per poi fissarlo.  
«Be’...? Sicuramente tutte queste bottiglie non si finiranno da sole di questo passo» lo prese in giro Earthfury, spingendogli da sotto la bottiglia perché bevesse ancora e rischiando di fargli rovesciare il contenuto sull’armatura. Per evitare ciò, Thrall si attaccò alla cima del contenitore all’ultimo istante e tracannò rapidamente un bel po’ di liquido.  
Una volta messa al sicuro l’armatura, alzò lo sguardo verso Rehgar e lo passò con aria scettica e turbata insieme da lui alle numerose bottiglie che giacevano ancora intonse dove erano state collocate dai Peoni.  
«Vuoi… bere tutta questa roba? _Davvero?_ » domandò con voce leggermente incrinata per l’incredulità, scrutando il suo interlocutore di sottecchi. Non poteva dire sul serio: come diavolo avrebbero fatto in due a bere così tanto? Lui da solo probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare nemmeno a metà, abituato com’era ad evitare di bere troppi alcolici. Stava cominciando a pentirsi di aver chiesto più di quanto fosse consapevole di poter consumare.  
«Ovviamente! Mica vorrai rimandarle indietro?» rispose con totale naturalezza Rehgar. Thrall doveva ammettere di non sapere quanto potesse essere resistente all’alcol il suo compare, però da quel che poteva vedere in quel momento sembrava piuttosto sicuro delle sue “capacità”.  
«Ma per due persone sole mi sembra eccessivo...» ponderò a voce alta, cercando di farlo ragionare.  
«Ma no! Se non si esagera un po’ che festeggiamenti sarebbero?!» rispose Rehgar, prima di bere ancora dalla sua bottiglia, arrivando quasi a svuotarla.  
Thrall sorrise nervosamente.  
Earthfury non si peritò affatto a svuotare una bottiglia dopo l’altra. Sembrava deciso a fare esattamente quello che aveva detto. Thrall cercò di stargli dietro più per non mostrarsi da meno che per una vera e propria voglia di esagerare. Per sua fortuna - o forse no - la sua resistenza all’alcol era piuttosto scarsa, per cui non gli occorse molto per diventare brillo. Ciò lo indusse ad abbandonare quasi del tutto i molteplici freni inibitori che continuava a porsi e cominciò a svuotare una bottiglia dopo l’altra con molto più piacere rispetto a prima.  
A Rehgar ci volle un po’ di più ma finì con lo sbronzarsi a sua volta prima che le bottiglie a disposizione si esaurissero.  
Così i due Orchi si divisero ciò che rimaneva e iniziarono a bere smodatamente facendo a gara a chi riusciva a finire per primo la sua parte. Incredibilmente, fu Thrall a vincere: l’Orco svuotò l’ultima bottiglia e si staccò da essa con un rumore di stappo, levandosi in piedi e ruggendo in segno di trionfo.  
Rehgar emise un verso di stizza, staccandosi dalla sua bottiglia - ora vuota - ed esclamò: «Stavo per vincere, dannazione!».  
«Ahah, ti ho battuto!» Thrall sbuffò e si sedette di nuovo «Non pensavi ce la facessi, mh?».  
L’altro gli diede una gomitata nel fianco e poi si appoggiò alla sua spalla, dandogli una bella pacca.  
«Cosa dicevi riguardo a questa roba…? Ti avevo detto che l’avremmo finita...» esclamò con voce strascicata, sghignazzando «Quindi mi devi qualcosa».  
Thrall scosse la sua bottiglia vuota, fissandola con espressione assente prima di metterla a terra e girandosi verso l’altro.  
«Tipo?» chiese.  
«Tipo… tipo chiamare qualcuna di quelle belle Elfe del Sangue ad Orgrimmar...» chiese Rehgar «Sono delle belle gnocche, no? Perché non le fai entrare nell’Orda?».  
Il Capoguerra rimase a fissarlo per qualche momento, un po’ confuso da tutte quelle frasi lunghe e biascicate.  
«Elfi del Sangue? Nell’Orda?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Pensa a quella… come si chiama...» Rehgar mugugnò per un po’ e poi esclamò: «Sylvanas!».  
Thrall fece un gesto vago con una mano, poi si lasciò cadere all’indietro sul materasso e Rehgar si girò verso di lui e continuò: «Quella sì che è bella!».  
«… è un cadavere...» sbuffò il Capoguerra in tono quasi stanco, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco all’altro.  
«E allora? Io un giro ce lo farei volentieri comunque…!» brontolò Rehgar «È un cadavere sexy» e rise in maniera stranamente perversa.  
Thrall ebbe un singulto mentre si puntellava sui gomiti per sollevare a metà il busto e tornare a fissarlo negli occhi.  
«Se lo dici tu… io preferisco le Umane alle Elfe...» borbottò, e subito un’immagine prese vita nella sua mente ottenebrata dai fumi dell’alcol.  
L’effetto che quel piccolo volo di fantasia ebbe sul suo corpo fu piuttosto intenso, tanto da fargli sorgere l’urgente bisogno di togliere quel che restava della sua armatura. Si alzò in piedi lentamente e barcollando un poco prima di riuscire a divaricare le gambe in maniera da mantenere una postura stabile che gli consentisse di spogliarsi. Ad ogni pezzo di metallo che riusciva a staccarsi di dosso un debole verso di sollievo gli fuoriusciva spontaneo dalla bocca, fino a che gemette nel vero senso della parola quando fu finalmente completamente nudo.  
Solo a quel punto parve accorgersi della mezza erezione che gli svettava tra le gambe. Era quello il “fastidio” che gli aveva fatto rimuovere l’armatura.  
Con un verso di stizza salì carponi sul materasso e poi si stese supino, il pene mezzo dritto verso l’alto. Socchiuse gli occhi, guardando verso l’alto con espressione assente e stanca: una parte di lui gli imponeva di occuparsi del suo problema, ma l’altra parte - che era anche quella attualmente prevalente - era troppo stanca per farlo.  
«Sai… che non sei messo per niente male qua sotto...?» la voce di Rehgar fece breccia nel torpore da ubriaco di Thrall, che alzò appena la testa per guardarlo.  
L’altro Orco si era spostato tra le sue gambe ed era nudo pure lui, ad eccezione del suo caratteristico copricapo. Il suo corpo era ancora vigoroso e possente nonostante l’età e le numerose cicatrici che recava sulla pelle. Thrall si sorprese nel constatare che a modo suo era attraente, anche se ciò che più attirò la sua attenzione era la mano sinistra che l’altro aveva proteso verso il suo inguine.  
Fece per parlare ma venne preceduto dal contatto - fermo ma stranamente delicato - della callosa mano di Rehgar con il suo pene mezzo eretto, che gli causò un gemito strozzato e quasi femminile: non si aspettava un gesto del genere da parte sua.  
Sentì la sua mano chiudersi attorno all’intera lunghezza del suo pene e poi muoversi con decisione, su e giù, con un ritmo sempre più incalzante. Emise un verso di godimento che sgorgò direttamente dal fondo della sua gola, carico di un grezzo sollievo che non sentiva da veramente tanto tempo. Rehgar era bravo in quel tipo di cose, non c’era che dire.  
Thrall piegò le gambe, puntando i piedi sulla coperta e divaricando le ginocchia, movimento che l’altro interpretò come un chiaro invito a farsi avanti. Prese meglio posto e mentre con una mano lavorava l’erezione del Capoguerra con l’altra si occupava della sua. La sbronza lo aveva reso particolarmente suscettibile a qualsiasi tipo di stimolazione, esterna e non, e quella sessuale gli riusciva particolarmente facile.  
L’Orco più giovane giaceva inerme, incapace di sottrarsi e di farsi valere. Si godeva il momento e basta, cosa che durò diversi minuti, fino a che Rehgar non si reputò duro abbastanza da poter andare oltre la fase di preliminari.  
Quest’ultimo lasciò perdere la sua erezione e si portò alla bocca indice e medio, che ricoprì di saliva in abbondanza - forse addirittura troppa - per poi portarli tra le natiche di Thrall, alla ricerca del suo ingresso anale.  
Il Capoguerra ebbe un fremito nel sentire le sue falangi umide e del tutto inattese accarezzargli il posteriore in un punto così protetto come la linea tra le sue chiappe; tuttavia, non si sottrasse al contatto. Mugolò ancora, in maniera diversa, più lasciva, dando così ad intendere a Rehgar che era libero di continuare.  
L’Orco più anziano ci mise un poco per riuscire a trovare l’orifizio, complice l’enorme quantità di alcol che gli scorreva in corpo, ma quando ci riuscì si sorprese di sentire i muscoli contratti con tale forza che non riuscì ad entrare. Si piegò sull’altro e mormorò: «Thrall… rilassati un po’...».  
«F-fammi venire...» lo implorò l’interpellato, spingendo leggermente il bacino verso di lui per incitarlo.  
A Rehgar non parve vero e continuò a masturbarlo mantenendo un ritmo rapido fino a che non riuscì a farlo venire, pochi minuti dopo. Il seme schizzò sul torace del Capoguerra in un primo momento, poi il resto scivolò lungo le dita dell’altro sciamano, che non se ne preoccupò affatto: nel momento stesso in cui venne, Thrall rilasciò di colpo i muscoli anali e lui poté finalmente entrare.  
Il suo culo era stretto ed era evidente che non fosse mai stato utilizzato prima di allora per fare sesso. A Rehgar poco importava, visto che era già pronto a prepararlo. Era piacevole sentire i muscoli del Capoguerra contrarsi attorno alle sue dita mentre lui le muoveva nel suo corpo per farlo abituare.  
«Scommetto che ti sta piacendo...» sghignazzò a mezza voce Earthfury, vedendo come Thrall si agitava sul letto in accordo ai suoi movimenti dentro di lui.  
Thrall era completamente succube dello strano piacere che Rehgar gli stava regalando, troppo ubriaco per opporsi in qualsiasi modo, anche quando le dita dell’altro andavano a toccarlo in punti un po’ meno gradevoli. Annuì con un blando cenno del capo, continuando a gemere.  
Dopo poco Rehgar rimosse le dita e Thrall si inarcò di colpo, sentendosi improvvisamente vuoto. Non gli piacque il repentino cambiamento, ma fortunatamente durò poco, appena il tempo che occorse a Rehgar per sostituire le dita con la sua erezione.  
Thrall la sentì bene la differenza di dimensioni, tanto che Rehgar dovette trattenerlo contro il materasso con un braccio e il peso non indifferente del suo corpo per impedirgli di ribellarsi con violenza alla penetrazione.  
«Rilassati, da bravo… ecco così...» gli sussurrò l’Orco più anziano, riuscendo a far breccia nella mente confusa di Thrall e calmarlo mentre gli spingeva il suo grosso pene turgido nel fondoschiena. Quando fu completamente all’interno, il Capoguerra si produsse in un verso di soddisfazione non da poco.  
Rehgar smise di masturbarlo per concentrarsi completamente sull’amplesso. Sollevò le sue gambe per avere più spazio a disposizione e si aggrappò alle sue cosce muscolose e solide per avere un buon punto d’appoggio per muoversi.  
I primi movimenti furono insolitamente cauti per gli standard di Rehgar. Thrall percepì la sua erezione farsi spazio con la forza in lui e riempirlo completamente, occludendogli il sedere con la sua stazza. Era una bella sensazione e dopo alcuni affondi la cima del pene di Rehgar arrivò abbastanza in profondità da stuzzicare un punto particolarmente bello per Thrall.  
Quest’ultimo si aggrappò con ambedue le mani alla coperta sotto di lui e prese a gemere a voce alta e in maniera molto accorata e oscena, esortandolo a fare del suo meglio, cosa che Rehgar non si peritò a fare - ovviamente nei limiti delle sue condizioni. Le sue spinte divennero sempre più irruente, tanto che l’altro iniziò a sibilare di dolore e di piacere al tempo stesso, poiché in quella maniera riusciva quasi sempre a premere quella zona piacevole situata così in profondità dentro di lui.  
Per Thrall fu bellissimo e quando Rehgar arrivò all’orgasmo e lo sentì riversarsi nel suo posteriore, venne a sua volta, schizzando il suo partner in faccia senza farsi alcun problema. Dopo quel primo orgasmo ne seguirono altri e l’amplesso andò avanti fino a notte fonda, fino a che l’alcol non ebbe la meglio sui due e li trascinò nel sonno.

Thrall venne svegliato l’indomani da un rantolo roco a volume decisamente alto che venne prodotto praticamente nel suo orecchio. Sobbalzò e aprì gli occhi di scatto, ritrovandosi disteso supino sopra le coperte del suo letto con il corpo di Rehgar disteso prono sopra di lui, a mo’ di coperta. Se non altro era servito a non fargli prender freddo durante la notte. Era stato il suo russare a svegliarlo, visto che aveva la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla e attualmente girata verso il suo orecchio.  
Thrall mugugnò e cercò di toglierselo di dosso, ma era talmente debole che non riuscì a sollevarlo, così cambiò strategia e lo spinse di lato in maniera da farlo rotolare di fianco a lui. In tutto ciò, Earthfury non si accorse di niente e rotolò placidamente supino nell’altra metà del letto, dove rimase a russare senza muoversi più.  
Il Capoguerra fu così in grado di mettersi seduto. Non l’avesse mai fatto: una fitta atroce al fondoschiena gli fece lanciare un gridolino e lo fece scattare in piedi sul pavimento. Il repentino cambio di postura gli fece venire un’emicrania lancinante e barcollò pesantemente vedendo la stanza oscillare intorno a lui. Arrancò in avanti per qualche passo e poi cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento, boccheggiando sfinito.  
«Che diavolo…?» bofonchiò, massaggiandosi la testa con gli occhi chiusi. Si raddrizzò di colpo sentendo improvvisamente qualcosa di liquido e tiepido fuoriuscirgli dal posteriore. Serrò le natiche e guardò tra le sue gambe: vide che c’era una piccola pozza di liquido bianco sul pavimento e che aveva l’addome sporco di bianco a sua volta.  
Le sue guance si scurirono mentre rievocava senza alcuna difficoltà alla memoria gli avvenimenti della notte appena trascorsa. Anche se non ricordava tutto nei minimi dettagli, ricordava chiaramente cosa aveva fatto insieme a Rehgar e si vergognò del suo comportamento.  
Guardò verso il fondo del letto, dove si trovavano le bottiglie di liquori vuote, e sospirò profondamente mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi con più cautela per andare nel bagno che aveva annesso direttamente alla sua stanza.  
Non voleva disturbare Rehgar, specialmente perché nella posizione in cui si trovava in quel momento si riusciva a vedere chiaramente l’erezione del primo mattino e non voleva rischiare di doversene occupare. Voleva solo scaricare lo sperma che era rimasto dentro di lui e cancellare le imbarazzanti immagini di quello che era successo nella notte.  
Nessuno doveva sapere di quello che era successo tra loro. Avrebbe imposto a Rehgar il silenzio, anche a costo di ricattarlo, e avrebbe dovuto farlo uscire da lì senza che nessuno lo vedesse.  
Thrall decise che non si sarebbe mai più ubriacato in compagnia, per nessuna ragione al mondo, nonostante in fondo fosse consapevole che l’esperienza gli era piaciuta.


End file.
